pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements (PvZ:RFTG)
In Plants Vs. Zombies : Rise From the Grave players can earn achievements for doing certain things. These achievements can sometimes (if they are really hard) award you with a plant and will always give you coins for completing them. Achievements (All versions) * Plants Vs. Zombies - Kill your first zombie. * 'Pea'd '- Kill 10 zombies with the Peashooter in a single level. * 'Spudowh! '- Kill 2 zombies at the same time with the Potato Mine. * 'Sun for all! '- Have 500 sun. * 'Mayday! '- Pop down 5 Balloon Zombies with the Cactus in a single level. * 'Squash'd '- Kill 3 zombies with one Squash. * 'Lawn Mower '- Kill 10 zombies with a single Lawn Mower. * 'Pest Control '- Kill 5 Imps with the Chomper in a single level. * 'Forest Fire '- Use 1 Jalapeno to kill 10 zombies. * 'Bigger they are, the harder they fall '- Kill a Gargantuar. * 'Play Ball '- Kill a Football Zombie with a single Repeater doing all the damage. * 'North, South, East and... West? '- Kill 3 zombies with the Threepeater, one being on its lane and the other two being on the other lanes it can hit. * 'Counter strike '- Kill a Digger Zombie with a Split Peas's back head. * 'War Veteran '- Kill a Gargantuar with only Gatling Peas doing damage. * 'Cherry Bomb! '- Kill 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb. * 'Lawn Defender : Omega '- Beat the House level. * 'Rubber Ducky '- Kill 3 Ducky Tube Zombies with a single Tangle Kelp. * 'C'mon, don't pea in the pool! '- Beat a daytime Pool level without Peashooting plants. * 'Anti-Lily Pad '- Beat a daytime Pool level without using Lily Pad. * 'How Exclusive! '- Get all the version exclusive achievements. Reward: Exclusi-Pea and Exclusive Gift x1 * 'Plant Food Sale '- Have 5 plant food ready, and then use them all on plants in the span of 5 seconds. * 'Elimination '- Kill 25 zombies in a single level.] * 'Egyptian Paradise '- Beat the Egypt Time Trouble levels. * 'Pirate Treasure '- Beat the Pirate Seas Time Trouble levels. * 'Welcome to the West '- Beat the Wild West Time Trouble levels. Exclusive Achievements * 'Teamwork '- Plant a plant in the same world, on the same tile at the same time as someone else currently playing PvZ : Rise from the Grave. (You both get the achievement.) Reward: Exclusive Gift x1 * 'Golden Time '- Kill the ever so rare Golden Zombie. Reward: Exclusive Gift x1 * 'The Viral Connection '- Kill a basic zombie with a Peashooter at the same time as someone else playing PvZ 2 does too. (Only you get this achievement). Reward: Exclusive Gift x1 * 'Back in time '- Click the play button on a Time Trouble level at the same time someone else clicks the button to play a Time Trouble level. Reward: Exclusive Gift x1 * 'Just a sec '- Every second you have a 1/1000 chance to get this achievement. Reward: Exclusive Gift x1 Category:Achievements